Party Time Part I
by Sailah Venus
Summary: The senshi prepare a big party for someone special... BUT first a disclaimer ;)


Party Time   
Part I  
by Matsuri  
  
Matsuri coughs and holds a crumply-like sheet of paper "AHEM! Listen up, K? This is the um....." Matsuri squints at the paper "HEY! I can't read this crud!" Matsuri crumples the sheet of paper into a ball and throws it behind her. "Ergh! Whoever wrote THAT needs to work on their writing skills-eesh!" she runs up in front of the camera pressing her face on the lens "Ok! Just to letcha' know-this is THE disclaimer part! Don't sue me cuz I'm just broke! All I have is -blah blah blah blah-" The camera fades as Matsuri blabbers on about what she has.  
*CLICK* Minako's face appears close up *BLINK* "Is this thing on??" *TAP TAP* Usagi's voice can be heard in the background "What's wrong Mina-chan?!" Minako blinked and sent a close side view of her face against the camera lens, then zoomed the camera out showing Usagi sitting down with a clueless look. "Well?" Usagi looked up at Minako "Uh ... I think it's on now, Usagi!"  
Usagi threw up a hand and shouted "WOOHOO!!" Minako stood beside Usagi and pointed a finger towards the camera "OK! Matsuri kinda got cut off by me--sooo I'll do the disclaimer for her!" "No no the BOTH of us will!" Usagi raised a finger at Minako. Usagi stood up and did her usual Sailormoon pose "I, Usagi Tsukino will do the disclaimer with Minako Aino! AND whoever sues her-" Usagi does-yet another pose, Minako joining in with a pose-both saying "WE SHALL PUNISH THEM!"  
The both stood straight, looking-at least trying to look serious " Matsuri is just plain out Kewl! She means no offensive things like stuff that would be offensive, If you get what I mean" Usagi blinked "And even if you did try to sue her-all you would get is a drawing of hers!" Minako grinned "She is very talented! She drew me and Usagi!" Usagi shut her eyes and spoke "Wanna see her art? Well ask her! -Anyway!" Usagi and Minako get really close to the camera "That's the end of the disclaimer! JA NE!" Both give a 'V' sign and the camera fades...  
  
***********  
A bird chirps at a nearby windowsill, waking a tired white cat..his name..Artemis. "*YAWN* Waah -STRETCH- Minako-san... wake up-remember you have that special party to goto." Minako mummbled, then shot her eyes open, wide as ever "OH NO! You're sooo right Artemis! I've got to help for that party! How could I be so careless!?" Minako leaped out of bed, flipping the covers over poor Artemis. Minako grabbed an outfit from her closet and put it on. Then she rushed to her dresser and brushed her hair, putting her usual big red bow in. Artemis struggled trying to get out of the bed sheets, "AGH! Help! Get it off! I'm gonna' suffocate!" Artemis tumbled out, landing on his face. "Hey Artemis-you coming to help, aslo?" Artemis hopped on the dresser "I suppose, if you won't make me carry anything heavy." Minako formed a sweatdrop over her head and patted Artemis on the head and smiled. "Well we better get going! I should have gotten up early and ate-but who does that in the morning now and days?!" Minako grabbed a big box filled with decorations and grabbed a couple of colored microphones and stuffed them inside.  
Minako walked out her door as Artemis followed "I bet Usagi is still in bed!" she put her shoes on and stood up and picked up the box again then ran out the door.  
  
***********  
Usagi was running around the house grabbing bags of sweets and yummy baskets of her mothers cookies. "OOOHH!! This is just going to be the best party EVER!" Luna sat on the table watching Usagi run back and forth "boy, Usagi, you sure are looking forward to this" Luna thought to herself "I bet she's only in it for the food and sweets though."  
"Everyone will LOOOVE LOVE LOVE my mother's yummy cookiez! I don't know exactly what they are, but they are just DELISH!" Usagi paused and looked at the cookies " I wonder what the recipe is..." Luna created somewhat of a small sweatdrop "heh... well let's be on our way now, Usagi. We are always late as usual." Usagi carried on her back a large basket full of goodies and walked slowly towards the door, she put her shoes on and walked out. "Ugh this is so heavy!"  
  
***********  
Makato(Makoto?) , Rei (Raye), and Ami (Amy?) were setting up the stage and tables for the big party. "This is going to be something to remember, eh girls?" Makato threw a table cloth over a round large table setting a vase of pink roses in the middle. She turned to face the others and smiled. "Yes, especially when it's at Rei's large temple." Amie said towards Makato with a smile. "Yeah, but I couldnt' back down this opportunity to sing for everyone." Rei tilted her head with a smile, also. "We better hurry and place the speakers where they belong." All nodded and grabbed a speaker, placing them where they would give sound the best.  
Ami sat at her computer that was plugged near the stage for the speakers. "I'm going to play some music now, ok girls?" Rei and Makato turned from what they were doing and gave a thumbs up "YEAH!" Ami smiled and clicked a few times and a song began to play. Makato set the last speaker then began to sing and dance with Rei. "You got ta belieeeeve! IN the POWER of LOVE! You got ta BELIEEEVE!" Ami giggled then turned and spotted Minako running with a huge box "Sorry I'm kinda late guyz!" Usagi appeared behind her, panting and crawling with sweatdrops about her face "Ugh...water..me...-PUFF-" Usagi let out a little cloud from her mouth and crawled into a nearby seat and rested her head on the table.  
Grandpa Hino tapped Usagi's shoulder and shouted "HEY USAGI!! NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK?! EH?" Usagi jumped and her chair fell backwards along with her "AHH!! (#@*%!" Usagi had a dizzy expression on her face. "I guess that's a yes!" Grandpa set a glass of water on the table for Usagi and walked off "IM A WAITER IM A WAITER WEEHEE!" He danced around, disappearing into the temple.  
"Why me..."Usagi twitched then sat back up ,drinking the water. "I brought the yummy snacks!" Makato jumped off the stage and looked at each type of snack "Nice selections, Usagi!" Makato raised a finger and winked "But, I brang some of my food also!" Usagi got starry-like eyes and drooled "ooooh! Sounds delish already!" Minako got on the stage and set up the microphones "Testing tes--SCREECH--AHH!!!" Minako fell back then sat up and blinked "HEH!?" The girls laughed.  
"I feel like singing already guys! What about you?" Rei asked the others. "Oh yeah! So ready!" Minako clenched a fist and grinned with Makato. Usagi didn't answer because she was too busy eating some cookies. "MM-mm! Thez-r-goooouud-cookez!!" Luna bit Usagi's hand "Those are for the guests, Usagi!!" Usagi pulled her hand back and rubbed it "but but I AM a guest!""USAGI!! You can't keep eating the desserts and the other foods! They are for other people! NOT JUST YOU!" Rei was speaking on one of the colored microphones-seemingly red. Usagi lowered her head in shame "Gomen...gomen" Makato placed a huge cake on the long table and smiled "THERE!" She clapped her hands and set them on her hips. "Wooah..." The girls stared "That is a big cake!" Usagi exclaimed while the others kept staring. Ami on the other hand smiled "It must have taken you a long while to bake that cake, Makato." Makato grinned "Yup, sure did!" "Hey guyz! Help me put up the decorations!" Minako shouted . "Rei helped Minako Place decorations around the stage front "These are so kawaii Mina-chan!" Rei smiled and looked at the cute bunny faced decorations. "Yeah! Aren't they? Rini-chan will love them!"  
  
**********  
*Picture fades* Matsuri's face appears close up "AH! It's working!" Matsuri takes a big step back and waves. "Gomen to all, I'm going to give the Senshi another sript as soon as I think of it!" Matsuri bows in apology "This is the somewhat end of part I, so see ya at part II! JA NE!" She waves and clicks a button-turning the camera off.  
Minako turns the camera on "That wasn't a very good ending for part one!" Usagi took a sidestep and stood next to Minako "Nope! Not at ALL! I mean-we could have done better!" Rei stood next to Usagi "M-hm I do agree!" Makato folded her arms and shook her head standing next to Minako "Does it really matter?"  
Ami pops up infront of the camera "Will you all stop complaining! Matsuri-chan is trying her best-so lets all say our farewells for now!" All wave and do a pose "By the name of our planets-" the all pause and looked at each other "uh..we shall see you next time!" Ami sweatdrops and turns off the camera.  
  
**********  
  
Please review this and tell me what you think. This is my first time every finishing a fan fic so heh! The next part will be a funnier one :) Hopefully I will finish that! Ja ne!  



End file.
